


Portends

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Cenred and Morgause have a plan.-Prompt:277. Haste





	Portends

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Portends  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana   
**Character/s:** Cenred, Morgause  
**Summary:** Cenred and Morgause have a plan.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 532  
**Prompt:** 277\. Haste  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Portends**

Morgause walked over to the window of the castle of Cenred and looked out into the courtyard.

“Where is she, Morgause?” Cenred stood up and walked over to the window. He squeezed Morgause's shoulder hard enough to make her wince. “You promised me Lady Morgana would come.”

“You should have gotten the marriage contract like i told you to. Now Uther is dead and Arthur won’t give his sister to the man who attacked his kingdom.” Morgause twisted out of his grip. “You couldn't just wait. You had to attack King Thomas. You knew he would go straight for Camelot.”

“King Thomas…. I thought his daughter was dead.” Cenred shrugged. “That was the one I wanted but Thomas refused to give her to me. I doubt Arthur knows what to do with her.”

“I’m sure he can manage.” Morgause smirked. Has our friend left for Camelot?”

“I told him to make haste. The young king will need the advice of his loving uncle.” Cenred chuckled. “Little does Arthur know, he's coming to kill him.”

“You almost lost it all, Cenred, by spreading your forces so thin. It's a good thing that I knew where DuBois was.” Morgause poured a goblet of wine.

Cenred smiled. “You know many things, my lady. Your place is not one of them.”

Morgause shrugged. “It matters not. Camelot will fall and Arthur will make a hasty departure from this world without an heir.”

In Camelot, Merlin came into Arthur’s chambers carrying a tray of food. He stopped short and looked at the three people staring back at him.

“What? Its breakfast.” Merlin put the tray on the table.

“You were supposed to stay with Morgana.” Arthur folded his arms across his chest. “She had a nightmare.”

“Arthur, she had a vision not a nightmare.” Gwen shook her head. “Stop pretending it's something it's not.”

“If it's a vision then that means that she has magick. She doesn't have magick.” Arthur sighed. “I won't execute my sister.”

“You didn't execute Adara.” Gwen reminded him.

“That's different. Adara is not a citizen of Camelot.” Arthur shrugged.

“That makes no sense what so ever.” Gwen scowled. “They both have magick.”

Arthur shook his head. “Morgana doesn't have magick.”

“Arthur!” Gwen glared at her husband.

Merlin looked at Morgana and grinned. “You should have heard them in Ealdor. They yelled a lot.”

Morgana giggled.

Arthur and Gwen glared at Merlin.

“Merlin, get Morgana back to her room then make haste with your duties. We have a coronation this afternoon.” Arthur grabbed him by the arm. “Try not to be seen coming out of her chambers.”

“See! That's why I didn't stay.” Merlin sighed. “Come my lady before he says you have two heads and a tail. That would be more likely than you having magick in his eyes.”

Morgana stood up and looked at Merlin's backside.

“What are you doing? Arthur asked.

“Looking for Merlin's tail of course.” Morgana smirked.

Merlin bit his lip and led her out of the room.

“What did that mean?” Arthur frowned.

“Maybe Morgana isn't the only one with magick in Camelot.” Gwen picked up a bit of cheese and popped it into Arthur’s open mouth.

 


End file.
